stargatearmageddonfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Rassilov
Ancient Goa'uld and brother of Atok, perhaps the only survivor of his generation, and historical memory Goa'uld empire. Ruler of a small but important planet in the Milky Way, a place of pilgrimage among the Goa'uld in search of wisdom. History Generated in the planet's swamps designated P3X-888, Rassilov is one of the very few survivors of the Goa'uld Goa'uld Alpha Atok of the kingdom period. As a brother of the latter, Rassilov participated in the empire building Goa'uld fighting firsthand in the conquest of new territories in the first dsecoli after its maturation and union with a guest Unas. During this period he came into contact with the survivors of Alterans who still had not been able to ascend and were disappearing, having been infected by a mysterious disease Posted by Orii. Specializing in the recovery of technnology Alterans, soon became isolated on a planet inhabited by the Alterans and in which there was a closed city in a seemingly crystal ball. With a planet rich in Alterans technologies, the focus of Rassilov to the Goa'uld Empire, was not up to the complete isolation except for events that saw the death of Atok brother at the hands of his son, the Goa'uld Apep. This physically stronger, Atok killed and ate the symbiote inheriting his knowledge. Rassilov soon came into contact with the military forces sent by Apep to subdue him, but cleverly brother Atok, managed to repel them using the technology of his own fortress town making her disappear. Subsequent attacks still failed miserably forcing Apep to act in other more urgent fronts. Remained isolated and always absorbed in the study of Alterans technology, Rassilov was reached by a Goa'uld eager to learn the secrets of Alterans technology to take over the power in place of Apep same. This Goa'uld called Anubis. Eager for knowledge, Anubis learned of the information, however, soon abandoning the Rassilov court. In subsequent years the Apep madness reached due to excessive use of the sarcophagus, a level that the same Anubis eager for power killed and devoured the same Apep before the assembly meeting of the Goa'uld. Recognizing signs of schizophrenia in young Goa'uld, Rassilov summoned before him the Goa'uld hitherto insignificant named Ra, delivering superior technology to fight as well as numerous Alterans spaceships. The defeat of Anubis made to grow the power to Ra, leaving Rassilov out again from the game politico.Di solitary nature, the Goa'uld was confined to Selifang where he learned of the discovery of the planet Earth, the original world of Alterans. Already advanced in years for his species, Rassilov decided to also take a human being dormant, but the waste of having to use the sarcophagus, obliged him to change each guest 200/300 anni. Isolated of Selifang, did not participate in the political life and the wars that succeeded, preferring the study of technology to the imperialist policy. Stargate Armageddon When the SG1 team come into orbit of the planet Selifang, Rassilov forces her to come down with the excuse of wanting to start a fruitful cooperation. In reality the Goa'uld plans to get the information on weapons technology to Asgard rays as well as other tecnoplogie hitherto remained obscure for the Goa'uld. Due to superior technology, Rassilov can almost destroy the Tau'ri ships, coming killed unexpectedly when the power source of the city of Crystallopolis will become overloaded by exploding the spaceship cities.(Stargate Armageddon: Dangerous road) Mithology Unlike his brothers, Rassilov did not take the identity of a god and not poses as a God, but is conscious of his scientific knowledge synonymous with power, showing the latter targeted the use of technology in its possession. It is revered by the people of Selifang, but to be respected as the founder of their own society. Categoria:Goa'uld Categoria:Goa'uld Deceased